Enter Casey Jones
by MajorRockStar
Summary: Casey Jones centric oneshots and drabbles placed in the 2012 universe. Ships: Capril Please R&R!
1. When Can I See You Again?

**PrettyBender: Guess who's back?!  
**

* * *

April's heart raced as she ran for dear life, it's bad when your enemies chase you but when a friend has lost all his consciousness and is attacking you it's heartbreaking. The Pulverizer had April cornered, she had no idea how she was to escape or how she was gonna get through this situation when...

"Goongala!" A battle cry echoed through the air, an unfamiliar battle cry that belonged to an unfamiliar voice. He rode up in between April and Pulverizer, "Come get some."

Pulverizer growled lunging at both of them, Casey grabbed April barely getting away from his grasp.

"Take this!" Casey leapt of his bike kicking Pulverizer in, what's left of, his face. He then turned back towards April, "Come on let's go!" All she could do was nod. He took her by the hand and they both began to run. He grinned wildly as the chase was on. They both slid into an ally loosing him.

"I think we lost him," April whispered slightly out of breathe.

"Lost him? I kicked his slimy butt!" Casey laughed.

April blushed slightly, "You . . . you saved me."

"I know right?! I was like 'WA POWW!' and it was like 'ughhh..." Casey said as he reenacted the fight.

"Thank you," April smiled at her new hero.

"It's what I do," He said as a smirk etched across his face, "Would you like me to walk you home or somethin'? New York can be a dangerous place."

"Like I don't know that," April laughed, "And it's okay I can find my way home."

"So I guess this is goodbye then," He lowered his head.

April nodded and began to walk away when she paused and turned around, "I never got your name," But he was already gone. April paused and whispered to herself, "When can I see you again?"

Then next few days flew by for April as she wondered, who was that strange young man. Life seem to go on normally but fate had a different plan, April glanced over at the high school hockey team but something caught her eye, a familiar face.

"Jones! Bench!"

Casey and April's eyes locked and they slowly, intimately, they approached one another.

"Hey," He smirked.

"Hey," She blushed.

Hundreds of people go to this school and April had never noticed him until now.

* * *

**PrettyBender: Did I hit your feels? I think I did...**


	2. Scars, Freckles and Broken Teeth

**PrettyBender: This one is for humor :P  
**

* * *

"-So that is how my tooth fell out," Casey finished his story to the turtles and April.  
"You were punch in the face?" Mikey cocked his head.  
"During hockey?" April added.  
"Yup," Casey nodded, "It was like 'Wammo!' straight in the face."  
Raph smirked, "Cool."  
"What about you Donnie how'd your tooth fall out?" Casey pipped up.  
Donnie's fingers' traced across his gap, "I uh..."  
All eyes focused on Donnie.  
He gulped and whispered, "It's always been gone."  
"Bwa ha ha ha!" Casey fell over laughing, "No manly story? Nothing?!"  
"Shut up Casey," April smacked him and turned to Donnie, "It's okay Donnie, Casey doesn't mean what he says."  
Donnie just turned away.  
"I don't have a missing tooth but I have freckles!" Mikey grinned.  
"Mikey, freckles is just crap thrown at your face through a screen, all it means is someone threw poop at you as a baby," Casey rolled his eyes.  
"Wha-?" Mikey frowned.  
"Casey?" Leo sighed, "You have freckles."  
"My freckles are kisses from April," Casey rolled his eyes.  
"That is the funkiest looking kisses I've ever seen," Raphael chuckled.  
"Whatever," Casey blew Raph off.  
"Anyways missing teeth are for girls, check out this scar," Raph gestured to his lighting shaped scar on his plastron.  
"Hey!" Casey and Donnie both pouted.  
"You guys are so lame," April got up and began to walk away, "I'll be watching TV if any of you want me."  
"I'll come with you! The Space Hero premier is on," Leo got up and followed her.  
"Well I have a birth mark," Mikey smiled.  
"Where?" Donnie looked at his little brother skeptically.  
"It's on my..." Mikey paused, "...butt."  
"Gross!" Raph pushed Mikey over causeing him to moon Casey.  
"Um...Mikey," Casey gulped, "I think I just saw your birthmark."

* * *

**PrettyBender: See? Humor.**


	3. Forever and Always

**PrettyBender: Just a drabble, a drabble that'll hit you in the feels...  
**

* * *

April sat atop the rooftop, alone and cold.  
"This seat taken?" Casey asked.  
"Have at it," She sighed.  
Casey wrapped his arm around her, "You okay babe?"  
April held back but then the tears just came, "I miss my dad so much!"  
"I know, It's okay," Casey forced a smile.  
"But it's not okay! My mom is gone, my dad is gone! The turtles run off and I never know if they'll return home safely! You run off playing vigilante," April cried, "I feel like I'm loosing everyone."  
"No no it's okay April," Casey picked up her chin and looked into her eyes, "You have me and I will always come back for you. No matter what, we'll be together, forever and always."  
April fell into his chest and just cried.  
"Shh it's okay."  
She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, "Forever and always?"  
"Forever and always."

* * *

**PrettyBender: Did I hit your feels? I think I did...**


	4. Enchanted

**PrettyBender: Inspired by Enchanted by Taylor Swift ^^  
**

* * *

There April was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. She never came to these types of dances. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when she saw his face.  
His eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room his silhouette, starts to make its way towards her. The playful conversation starts as she countered all his quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy.  
"I don't usually come to these things," April confessed.  
"Don't feel bad, I don't either, by the way I'm Jones, Casey Jones."  
"Nice to meet you Mister Jones, I'm April O'Neil," She blushed.  
"Care for a dance?" His brown eyes lit up.  
April glanced around "Um, okay."  
The night shifted as the stars filled the sky, only perfect way to describe them was pinholes in the curtains of heaven. The full moon lit the room, following the enchanting dance, lacing them with silvery light. But in no time at all April found herself going home to the layer. This night is sparkling, never for her to let it go, April was wonderstruck, blushing all the way home finding herself in wonder if Casey Jones knew she was enchanted to meet him.  
"Who do you love Casey Jones?" The lingering question kept April up as she looked over at her clock, it read 2 AM. April couldn't help but wonder 'til she was wide awake, now she pacing back and forth wishing he was at her door. She knew what to do if he was, she'd open up and he would say, "Hey, It was enchanting to meet you." April bit her lip feeling a bit obsessed with this young man, his sparkling brown eyes, the freckles dashed across his face, and the chipped tooth. His name echoed in her head and it will until she met him once again.  
"I was enchanted to meet you, Casey Jones," April whispered in the dark.

* * *

**PrettyBender: P.S I can't wait for my dance this november! **


End file.
